<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Lost Somewhere by Jasons_bamboozlement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571701">Getting Lost Somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement'>Jasons_bamboozlement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Paris (City), Sweet, lovebirds, sweet Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri just wanted to be on time for their dinner with Chris. Victor's map app had other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Lost Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Umm…Victor? Are you sure you know how to get to the restaurant?”</p><p>“Of course! This is not my first time in Paris,” Victor said looking up from the map on his phone. “It should be just around this corner.”</p><p>Yuuri, however, was than convinced since Victor had been saying some variation of that line for the past twenty minutes. </p><p>And indeed, when they turned the corner, the restaurant Chris had said to meet at was no where to be found. </p><p>“Victor…”</p><p>Frowning, Victor squinted at his phone “Okay, it’s possible my map app might be a little bit off. I think we were supposed to take a left.”</p><p>“Great. Let’s just backtrack-“</p><p>“About five turns ago.”</p><p>Yuuri just stared at his scatterbrained fiancé and probably would have been angry if it weren’t for the look Victor was shooting him. The term puppy-dog eyes came to mind. Yuuri rolled his eyes but smiled. </p><p>“Fine, you’re forgiven.” Yuuri said to Victor’s great joy, “But let’s at least stop in somewhere to figure out where we are. And maybe grab something to eat? I don’t think we’re going to make it in time to meet Chris.”</p><p>Victor nodded enthusiastically and ushered them into the nearest café. It was quaint, cute, and iconically Paris. The strong smell of coffee wafted around as they stepped inside. </p><p>“Let me just go see about a table.” Victor said, wandering off past the main eating area and into a back room. </p><p>“Victor!” Yuuri squeaked rushing after his now-rogue fiancé. Yuuri’s French was pretty abysmal, but he was about ninety percent certain that the sign in the front had said ‘Please Wait To Be Seated’. </p><p>“Victor! I don’t think you can just go wandering around! They-“</p><p>As Yuuri entered the back room he was greeted by the sight of a single table. On it, two tall candles flickered, of bottle of champagne chilled along side it, and his fiancé stood behind it. </p><p>“Victor, what…?”</p><p>Victor walked around to take Yuuri’s hands in his own. “Happy anniversary, my love.” </p><p>Yuuri looked around and then back to the beautiful, blue eyes he loved so much. </p><p>“You planned all this?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“The whole time?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“The dinner with Chris?”</p><p>Victor waved his hand. “A ruse. I owe him a glass of wine for it, but otherwise, he was happy to help.”</p><p>Yuuris’s heart felt so full as Victor led him to the table. “You never cease to surprise me,” he said with awe. </p><p>Victor smiled, warm and genuine. “And you never cease to bring me happiness, my Yuuri.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cute? Too cute? Not enough cute?</p><p>Let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>